ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Killer Rises
Plot (Vilgax): The world will end and I will have the Fusiomatrix. (Masked Killer): You ask and you get. Mr Smoothy (Ben): I still love smoothies! (Razor): We know, cher. (Kevin): So how is GUT? (Rook): Gu what? (Kevin): I coined it! I even made the logo! (shows an ugly picture) (Ben): Very...good. (crosses his fingers) (Rook): Really? (Ben): Expression. It's ugly. (Gwen): Very, Kevin. (sips out of her cup) BOOM (Rook): That is not normal. (stands) (Ben): Fusetrix, gimme Swampfire! (slaps the Fusiomatrix) (Nanomech): How can this help? (Gwen): Help the air! (fires a mana blast at it) (Masked Killer): Hello. (Rook): The best killer. (Razor): Xilar. (Nanomech): Hunh! (fires tiny blasts) (Xilar): What can that do? Huh? (Razor): When did you become so bold? (Xilar): When I worked under Vilgax- (Razor): Shut up about that stupid guy! (Xilar): He promised me all the luxuries! (Razor): Did he give it to you? (Xilar): Uh yeah. (shows a hand with gold rings) (Razor): He didn't even give me those stuff. (Xilar): Well ha ha! (throws omni grenades) (Razor): Those are special ones! (Xilar): Customised to emit radiation. (Razor): What the fu-(faints) Ben's Team also faint 3 hours later (Vilgax): Excellent job at capturing him, Xilar. (gives him another grenade) (Xilar): Thankee, heh. In a room with a clear plastic wall where GUT is handcuffed (Ben): Vilgax! I thought you were gone! (Vilgax): I was gone for seven times for Chimera's sake! (Ben): Bla bla bla. (Kevin): Talk to the hand. (Rook): What do you mean? (talks to hand) Hello hand? (Ben): Earth expression, yo! (Rook): Oh... (Ben): You know what Master Control comes with? (Rook): Um...(reading Spider-Man comic) Great responsibility? (Ben): Nope. Voice control! (Vilgax): No! (Grey Matter): Not what I was going for but yeah! (drops through the handcuffed) (Vilgax): You cannot get out. (Four Arms): I can. (bashes the door) (Vilgax): Darn it! (Four Arms): Game Over. (Vilgax): Not really. (fires lasers with the Ruby thingamob) (Four Arms): Crap! (detransforms) (Ben): You win. (Kevin): What? (Rook): I... (Razor): Grrr! (slashes Vilgax's arm) (Vilgax): I absorbed his Trix long ago, fool. (heals) (Rook): How about a Proto Tool! (fires several salvos) (Vilgax): Nngh! (reflects them) Ha! (Waybig): How about this? (punches him) Vilgax has an energy shield set up (Vilgax): You cannot stop me. I am invincible. (Upchuck): Thn I have a plan! (eats his armor) (Rath): Rath! (scratches his face) (Gwen): What are you doing? (Jetray): Something! (fires neuroshocks) (Chromastone): Blasted! (fires a blast) Second blast! (Vilgax): What are you doing? (Nanomech): Confusation. (fires energy blasts) (Vilgax): It is not working. (Kevin): I thought scum never lie! (bashes him with an iron anvil) (Vilgax): Stop! (fires energy rays at Kevin and blows wind breath at Nanomech) (Ben): That's all I need to do. The area around Vilgax crumbles as Xilar runs away (Ben): Confused yet? (Vilgax): I will battle you. I will defeat you. (Heatblast): Oh yeah? (burns the ground) (Big Chill): You won't for a long time. (freezes the ground) (Vilgax): Nooooo! (Ben): Who's for a smoothie? (Razor): I do not like those drinks. (walks away) 5 miles away (Razor): Hunh? (Xilar): Lets do this. (Razor): Oh sure, Xilar. (whips out katanas) (Xilar): How fun. (whips out Proto Tool) THE END Characters Aliens Used *Nanomech (2x) *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Waybig *Upchuck *Rath *Jetray *Chromastone *Nanomech *Heatblast *Big Chill Villains *Vilgax *Xilar Category:Ultra Ben Category:Episodes Category:Masked Killer Arc